


I'm Home, Welcome Home, Good Night

by AniManGa19930



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nonsensical drabble, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: [One-Shot] Yamato finally returned home after some weeks away.





	I'm Home, Welcome Home, Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sougo's 12 Songs Gift Rabicha  
> and because I've never written fluff yamasou? i think?
> 
> Not owning the franchise and Unbeta-ed, as usual

Clack!

Yamato huffed as he put down his luggage by the entranceway and took off his shoes. It was late at night so he toned down as much as possible, “I’m home…”, and he was damn tired to be anymore louder. The drama he got this time was sure to be a big gig, but leaving the dorm for more than two weeks definitely took a toll on his body.

“Welcome home, Yamato-san,” a softer voice said in return as the owner of the voice took his belongings in habit.

“Sou, you’re still up?” Despite the reprimanding tone, Yamato was already reaching out and hugging for the warmth much to Sougo’s embarrassment.

“Mou, Yamato-san…,” patting on the exhausted back softly, Sougo dragged the body to the living couch and helped to take off the outer layer of clothes, “Please warm yourself up in the bath. I’ve prepared the hot water.”

“U~hn, onii-san wants body warmth,” the older man whined childishly.

“That won’t do. If you don’t take one now, you’ll get sick.” In the past, Sougo would have already fallen for Yamato’s excuses, but he has learnt in these two years they were together as a group and relented. With much effort, he pushed the body off his and off to the bathroom. “Yamato-san already ate right? Nagi-kun and I bought another set of tea leaves, so I will prepare some when you’re done.”

“Uh~n, then will you make them and wait for onii-san in onii-san’s room?”

Sougo had planned just for some tea time before sleep and he had expected Yamato would want to sleep already considering how tired he was.

“You can’t?”

Blinking at the untimely childish side of their leader, Sougo couldn’t help but chuckle, “Sure. Then I will bring them over and wait for Yamato-san.”

“Alright,” Yamato gave an approval before suddenly pecking the other man’s forehead and took his luggages off to his room and for his bath, leaving Sougo bewildered as usual, again.

As promised, when Yamato returned from the bath, Sougo was already waiting, sitting by the bedside with book in his hand while listening to his music player and a pot and a two cups of warm tea on the low table. Smiling knowing the man was too immersed, Yamato closed his doors quietly and approached slowly. He took the warmer cup unnoticed and contently watched the other until Sougo finally noticed him.

“WAH, Yamato-san! You’re not wearing clothes again!” It really was a bad habit of Yamato, Sougo fummed as he immediately gave the man the pyjamas he had prepared beforehand. “I told you, it would give a bad example.”

“Tama and the others are already asleep anyway. And it’s easier to dry your hairs incase it’d wet the collars of your pyjamas, right?” Here it goes again, Yamato and his excuses. Sougo was about to fall once again for it. Pouting a little, Sougo still helped Yamato dry his hairs as Yamato fixed on his pyjamas. When they were both done, Yamato noticed the book Sougo was reading earlier was a script of a drama.

“ _Song of the little bird_?”

“That’s right. A story about a poor girl striving in her life while trying to make her dream as a singer came true. Manager told me I got the offer a week ago.”

“Fu~n, and? What is Sou’s role this time?”

“...”, Sougo fell silent and smiled sadly in response. “The rich man who would trying to get in her way and trample her dream.” Really, what a bad taste. He wondered why he took the job despite their manager insisted that he didn’t have to.

Yamato put down his cup and reached to cup the other man’s cheeks softly. His thumbs rubbed over the area below Sougo’s sad eyes. “Is that the reason you haven’t been sleeping well lately?”

This time the solemn eyes turned to widen in surprise. “I really can’t hide anything from Yamato-san, can I?”

Yamato only silently opened both his arms and just like that, Sougo fell over in his embrace in comfort. “I couldn’t help but wonder what happened if I didn’t step out from the family and follow my father just as he instructed.”

“That still doesn’t change the fact that you’d have been fallen in love with music, wouldn’t it?”

Sougo thought for a moment, “You’re right, it wouldn’t,” because it still wouldn’t change the thought and fact that he would be affectionate with his uncle and to his uncle’s dream.

“Your role… is there any reason why he did what he did?” Yamato knew very well that Sougo is the type who research through everything for his role and job, just as well as Iori would.

“He was… in envy… because the girl straightforwardly reaching for her dream,” Ah. Sougo suddenly felt an understanding. Finally, a point where he could relate with.

“That man…,” Yamato suddenly started, “he took a one false step, huh.” Just like Sougo, Yamato also could relate to the feeling of being envious over those who could straightforwardly walk for their dream. The members of the groups were mainly people like that, Sougo included despite he didn’t notice. Yamato was blinded their brightness and was afraid to include himself in the circle.

Not anymore but…

Tightening on his embrace, Yamato pushed Sougo to the bed with him and covered themselves with the blanket, “Alright, let’s sleep. Time for sleep.”

“EH?” Surprised by the abrupt Yamato as always, Sougo struggled to get away, “Yamato-san, I will return to my room and-”

“You can’t. I said it before right? I want human warmth.” And tightened his hug to a closer proximity.

“A-At least, let’s clean up the table first.”

“Uh~n, let’s just do it tomorrow.”

“B-But”

“Sou~kun~, does Onii-san need to kiss you to sleep?” Usually, it was a successful technique to make Sougo quickly closed his mouth and eyes shut. So Yamato wasn’t expecting his lover to look at him with upturned eyes and shyly asked, “Please.” As asked, Yamato gave both a good night and an affectionate kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY YAMASOU IS NOT MARRIED WITH THIS KIND OF CANON RELATIONSHIP IS BEYOND ME  
> not the whole fic, i mean WELL JUST READ THE RABBIT CHATS


End file.
